a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to high pressure devices, for example, to fluid handling devices, such as pumps, seals or the like with a capability to handle high pressure fluids in respective chambers of the device.
b. Description of the prior art
A high pressure device, useable as pump or motor, is shown in my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,271. This Patent illustrates a device which is able to handle pressures in fluid up to about 5000 psi. It is also a device which is easy in machining and simple in design. However, at pressures in excess of five hundred atmospheres the piston shoes broke after a couple of hundred hours of work under this high pressure, or the piston shoes welded because of overload on their slide faces, while the pistons tended to weld on the walls of the cylinders under lateral components of forces, if the respective pump was in use with such high pressure for several hundred or a few thousand hours.